April Fools
by Chizune
Summary: It’s the first day of April and we all know what that means…April Fool’s Day! Everybody wants to have some fun! But what will happen when they push the limits? GarlandxMingMing TalaxOC, MystelxOC.
1. Play Dead

April Fools

Play Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Wish I did but I don't. So don't sue me.

A/N: Just for laughs. Enjoy! Especially since April Fool's is coming soon!

Summary: It's the first day of April and we all know what that means…April Fool's Day! Everybody wants to have some fun! But what will happen when they go too far?

* * *

Raven's P.O.V. 

Today is the day! It's April Fool's Day! Oh yeah, I'm so going to get someone. But who? Kai. Kai Hiwatari. The leader of the Bladebreakers. This is going to be sweet. But how will I do it? And what will I do to him?

"Raven! Hurry up!"

Wonder who it is? I open my door to find…Hillary Tatibana. In her hands, she's holding a book.

"What's that you got there?" I ask.

Hillary tells me it's her joke book. Figures. It's April Fool's and I still don't have any good pranks to pull on anyone!

"So, who you got your eyes on?"

"Kai…" she says, her eyes dreamy.

I sigh. Kai Hiwatari is probably the least funny between us all. He's always out of the group. He never says anything to anyone and it's rare that you even see him smile.

"Are you going to try pulling one off Mystel?" she asks me.

"Hmm, I don't know." I say. Mystel has been my love since the day I laid eyes on him. I don't really believe in love at first sight, but he's so cute and happy. I can't help myself. And his aqua eyes, I just drown in them…

"Raven, we should go meet up with the guys!"

"Ugh fine fine!" I say. "Lead the way Hill!"

We left my place and headed for the dojo, where Tyson and his friends bladed. There, we were greeted by his funky grandpa.

"Well hello there you kids!"

"Hi, are Tyson and the gang here?" I asked.

"Nah, they all died in a car crash!" he said.

"Wah!" My jaw practically dropped at that.

"Just joking with ya! It's April Fool's kid! Come on in," he said, opening the door.

"Uh…"

"You fell right into that…" Hillary told me.

When we got to the back, we saw Tyson lying on his stomach. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be the only one there. Hillary ran up to Tyson and sat him up.

"Tyson! Wake up!" she yelled at him.

"This is just not my day…" I walked over to Tyson and put a finger under his wrist.

"He's got a strong pulse,"

"Ray, Max, Kai! Anyone! HELPPPP!" she hollered.

Suddenly Tyson jumped up and whacked her on the head.

"OW!" Hillary groaned. "What did you do that for!"

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Tyson shouted.

I rolled my eyes. Hillary clutched her book with one hand and held her heart with the other. She was breathing heavily and her hair was all messy.

"Ah ha ha ha!" I laughed sarcastically. Pulling Hillary onto the bench behind me, I walked up to Tyson.

"You really had us-" I looked back at the flustered Hillary. "_Her_ worried. You're so immature sometimes…"

"Just a harmless joke Raven!" he said. "Kenny you got that on tape?"

Kenny came out from behind the bushes.

"Yeah, all of it." He said, with his laptop in hand.

"Lemme guess, the rest of YOU are hiding too!" I said irritated.

"You got it!" said a blonde with blue eyes.

"Max, Ray and Kai as well?" I asked.

The neko-jin jumped down from the roof and Kai came through the door.

My right eye twitched at that. They were all watching? Even Kai? That was too much! I was so going to get them back for that. Starting with the dear little Maxie…


	2. Eight Hairy Legs

April Fools 

Eight Harry Legs

Disclaimer: I wish I own Beyblade. But we can't all have what we want. So I don't own Beyblade. So don't sue me.

A/N: Just for fun. Harmless pranks, practical jokes, enjoy people!

Summary: So it's April Fool's Day. Tyson's already pulled a fast one on Hillary and everyone witnessed it. But what is Raven plotting against sweet lil Maxie?

* * *

After a few hours of training, the Bladebreakers split up. Kai and Rei went somewhere only they know. Hillary and Tyson couldn't stop arguing so we left them there. And well, I was going to find Max. 

So I walked to his dad's beyblade shop. It had all sorts of parts for beyblades. Sometimes it would take hours looking through all of them!

When I got there, I found Max's dad. He seemed busy with the entire inventory.

"Hello there, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I was wondering if Max is here…" I told him.

"He just left for the park. You should be able to catch him if you hurry…"

"Oh okay thanks!"

With that, I left his shop to find Max. On the way to the park I noticed lotsa people were enjoying the sunshine. They were all laughing and happy.

Then I found Max sitting at a bench in the park. He seemed quite relaxed and content, consuming the rich chocolate bar.

"Hiya Maxie!" I said, jumping over the bench to sit beside Max.

"Hi Raven!" he said happily.

"Just wanted to say…" I pulled a few ice cubes out of my bag and slipped them into his shirt. "April Fool's!"

"Ahhhhh! COLD!" Max yelped, jumping one meter above the ground.

"And sugar isn't good for you, Max." I said, taking the chocolate from him.

"Give em back!" Max cried, slipping something into my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing, Max!" I felt 11 legs crawling around my back and a slinking feeling downwards.

"Just slipped you a spider…"

"Unbelievable…" I said, pulling the tarantula out. "Here, have it back!"

I threw the spider into his bushy blond hair. Still his giggling did not cease.

"What else did you put down my shirt?" I demanded.

"Haha, a mouse and a worm…"

I groaned and pulled the two organisms out and threw them into his hair as well.

"Yeah, yeah April Fool's…" I said, leaving him.

I walked all the way home from the park. It was a short walk, but still pleasant. When I got home, I found Brooklyn sitting in his black armchair.

"Hey Ravy," he said.

"Hi Brooke. Don't call me that…" I said, dropping myself on one of the couches.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Oh not much. Just pulled a prank on Max." I said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, then he stuffed a mouse, spider and worm down my shirt." I said. "Is there anything in my shirt?"

I turned around. He shook his head.

"Okay good. I did drop them back in his hair though…"

Brooklyn smirked.

"And I guess I did take his sugar away…" I stared at the chocolate in my hand and dropped it.

He smiled slightly.

"Say, where is everybody?" I looked around the room.

"They'll be here anytime now…"

Then Ming-Ming, Crusher, Garland and Mystel came through the door.

"Hey guys! It's April Fool's!" I said stupidly. The thing I needed the least was another practical joke.

"Hey Raye!" Mystel said, sitting down beside me.

Ming-Ming, Crusher and Garland sat down on another couch.

"You guys aren't actually doing anything for today are you?" I asked. Well I was just so curious, I couldn't help asking! SO SUE ME!

"Don't know…" said Ming-Ming.

"Yeah," Crusher said.

I got up to grab my Mashimaro cushion which Ming-Ming held.

"Of course," said Garland with some sort of pie in his hand. He smirked and then threw it towards me.

Doing what my instincts told me to do, I ducked. Unfortunately for the person behind me, who was clutching my cushion tightly, she got a full helping of pie square in the face.

"GARLAND!" she screamed out. The shrill of her high-pitched voice filled the room.

The pie-thrower gulped. He didn't expect it to hit Ming-Ming…

Ming-Ming calmed herself and then smiled. "Know what this means?"

Garland gulped. "It's time for a little makeover!"

I handed her a towel, which she used to wipe her face. Then she jumped up excitedly and ran towards Garland with her makeup set.

"This'll be pretty quick…" she said cheerily, pinning him to a wall. "Let's see, would you like blush or rose?"

After a few minutes, Ming-Ming withdrew from Garland. She stuffed the mascara, lip gloss, foundation and other cosmetics into her bag.

"OH MY GOD!" I said.

The finished product looked so much like a girl!

Crusher and Brooklyn smirked. Mystel however was laughing like hell. I could see the tears in his eyes as they were a wet shine.

"April Fool's Garland…" she said, wiping a bit of pie off.

"Yeah, April Fool's…" he said, rubbing his face.

"Er let me help you with that…" Ming-Ming led Garland to the bathroom.

Then we heard some thumping noises and lots of running water. This wasn't too worrying, as we were outside and perfectly intact.

Brooklyn got up and knocked on the door.

"Hurry up in there!"

Brooke didn't expect it, but the door gave way. He had a distorted expression on his face. So I got up to see what was going on and everyone else followed.

I felt my jaw drop. Garland was lying on top on Ming-Ming!

Crusher smirked. Mystel was now laughing like hell and Brooklyn still had a distorted expression on his face.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ming-Ming said, struggling to get up.

With Garland's full weight on her, I didn't see how she could support him! Why she would even!

Garland got off of her and picked her up. Then they walked out of the bathroom. At least he didn't have anymore makeup on his face.

"That's it…" I said. "I'm outta here!"

Just as I was heading for the door, freezing cold water showered all over me. My hair was wet, my clothes were soaked and well I was damn freezing!

"WHO DID THAT!" I yelped out. I saw Mystel with the kitchen hose behind his back. He smiled sweetly at me.

"Grr…" I was mad. I narrowed my eyes at him. He just laughed at that. So I ran up to him and was about to fist him when someone pulled my arms back. I looked behind me to find my redheaded brother.

"BROOKE! LEMME AT HIM!" I fought hard to get to Mystel, but his brute strength overpowered me.

"I'm scared!" Mystel continued laughing at me.

I took a few deep breaths and then calmed myself. With that, Brooklyn assumed that I wasn't going to try anything. WRONG! I took Mystel's arm and smiled. This wasn't going to hurt…much.

As quick as lightning, I pinched him. And my nails are pretty sharp.

"Ow, it was just a joke!" he said, rubbing the spot where I pinched him.

"Never touch a girl's hair. Not even with water…Right Ming-Ming?"

She nodded to me, though Garland was again on top of her. What kinda sick joke was this?

As I turned around, I found Mystel's face inches from mine. He was trying to pull something again. Well, this time I didn't mind. If he wanted to, he could do it…

His lips were on mine and his arms were around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and surrendered to the sweet sensation.

"April Fool's Mystel…" I said, as we broke apart for air.

Mystel grinned. His arms tightly wrapped around me.

"I'm off to work…" said Crusher obviously not going to work but more of what everyone else was doing.

"Yeah me too," Brooklyn said, leaving his black armchair.

From out of nowhere, Mystel took a bottle and squirted its contents at Brooklyn.

"ARGH, MYSTEL! QUIT IT!" Brooke shouted. We could see the yellow stains on his white shirt and pants.

Mystel had another fit of laughter as we all wondered what the yellow liquid was. 0.o

"You better say your prayers, Mystel…" Brooklyn ran up the stairs to his room.

With Brooklyn gone, probably to change his shirt and pants and Crusher gone to plan some practical jokes, it was just Mystel, Garland, Ming-Ming and I.

"Er you can get off me now!" said Ming-Ming, trying to get up.

"No." Garland said, holding her still.

They looked pretty funny together, but maybe someone was just waiting to pull the prank and say, "April Fool's!"

Mystel pulled me back to the couch and onto his lap. He was so warm and I never noticed how comfortable it was. I noticed Garland and Ming-Ming on the other couch. They seemed pretty close.

"Guys let's dance!" I said, jumping up. I took a CD from out of a drawer and fed it into the sound system. Then, I turned the music on high. Mystel and I started to jive, though everyone else was pretty slow about it.

So suddenly, Mystel brushed his lips against mine.

"What was that for?" I asked, my eyes probably reflecting my curiosity.

He just laughed and hugged me again.

"You're so sweet Mystel," I said, drowning in his aqua eyes.

"You too," he said, holding my hand.

"Mind if I go to your place sometime?"

"Not at all…"

I diverted my attention for a little while. I noticed that Ming-Ming occasionally stared at Garland. And well Garland apparently stared a lot at her too!

"Excuse me, Mystel" I said, dragging Ming-Ming away from the guys.

"You like him don't you?" I asked the blue-haired girl.

She nodded. A light red color crept over her face.

"Then go make your move!" I shoved her back to Garland.

Garland seemed a bit confused.

"Garland, I really like you." She said, looking down.

"I like you too…" he said.

"Like I love you…" Ming-Ming's flowy blue hair hid her face.

"Hn?" Garland still had the same expression on his face. I couldn't help myself!

"She means she loves you, you dolt!" I pushed Ming-Ming into Garland. To both of our surprises, they fell down, Ming-Ming on top of him. Then Ming-Ming kissed him lightly. And _he_ returned the kiss. This was getting too weird…


	3. Glue Or Jam

April Fools 

Glue or Jam

Disclaimer: To own or not to own Beyblade. That is the question! I do not own Beyblade. So do not sue me.

A/N: Just for the laughter and joy! Please find some amusement!

Summary: So Ming-Ming and Garland actually like each other. Mystel and Raven love each other no doubt. Brooklyn is still looking for another shirt. And Crusher is an evil genius at work. Do not disturb. But how is the Russian boy doing?

* * *

Valkov Residence 

Tala pulled the sheets over his head. The sound of the alarm in his ears. He then rolled over and crushed the alarm with his fist…another clock broken.

"You really don't know your strength, do you?"

A tall girl appeared in the doorway. Her long blue hair tumbling down past her shoulders. She had a bucket of water in hand.

"Oh it's you Kimmy…" Tala groaned, getting out of bed.

He didn't realize what Kimmy was planning until it was too late…

"Bloody hell, Kimmy!" he shouted as the cold water covered him.

The teen gave him a sugary smile and opened the door. Tala, who was all wet, opened the drawer beside him and pulled out a bottle of-believe it or not-whipped cream!

"Oh Kimmyyyy!"

"Hn?" Kimmy turned to a full helping of whipped cream.

Tala couldn't help but smirk. Seeing that Kimmy and whipped cream didn't mix too well…

"TALA!" Kimmy yelped, throwing what seemed like a glue stick at Tala. They heard a thump and then the sticky substance was in Tala's bright red hair.

Tala took the empty bottle of whipped cream and chucked it at Kimmy. They heard another thump. Kimmy tripped over the table and fell onto Tala who was still sitting on the bed. They both lay together in bed, Kimmy over Tala. They shared a little moment together and then Kimmy made a sly remark.

"The glue's still there…" she said, pointing to the spot where the sticky substance was.

"It better not be…" he threatened.

Kimmy smiled sweetly. "It's jam…"


	4. Sweet And Sour

April Fools 

Sweet and Sour

Disclaimer: I'd like to be many things. I'd like to have many things. I am many things. I have many things. Beyblade is not one of those things. XD

A/N: This is just for the amusement and entertainment of some peculiar people…Hope you like it!

Summary: There've been a lot of laughs and everyone's happy. Or so we think…Who knows? Maybe things will end happily…

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

Later on in the day, Max and the Bladebreakers were on their way to meet some friends. After all, there were still a few hours left for April Fool's and there were more tricks to play! They all walked happily to Ozuma's place. He was hosting a party where all the former bladers would meet.

There was Kai, leader of the Bladebreakers. Cold, quiet and mysterious. Ray, the cool and balanced one. Then there was Max, the hyper and sugary one. Finally, there was Tyson; the champ, the one who loves his food. Accompanying them were Kenny or Chief and Hillary.

When they got there, a little Joseph greeted them.

"Hey you guys…" he said, holding the door open.

"Hi you!" Hillary smiled. Joseph was such a little boy. Strangely gentlemanlike but still cute and adorable.

Everyone else nodded to him and entered the big house. There, they found many other bladers they recognized.

"Mariah!" Ray said to a pink haired girl. With her was another Chinese boy.

"Ray! So happy to see you!" she said cheerily, hugging him.

"Hey Lee. Where's Kevin and Gary?" Ray asked.

"Oh, they're already helping themselves to the food…" Lee said.

Ray laughed. Those were the friends, he knew and loved.

"Catch you guys later!" Ray said to the rest of the Bladebreakers.

Afterwards, Kai left with Hillary to find his team. Tala was with Kimmy and Byran, Spencer and Ian were nowhere to be found.

Without another delay, Tyson quickly hurried over to the table with all the snacks. There he stuffed his face happily. This was a pretty good day for him.

Kenny went into the living room and started some work on his laptop. He was sitting on a blue couch with a forever babbling Dizzi.

With the rest of his teammates gone, Max went to find someone to talk to. Then he heard some strange noises from outside the house.

'I wonder what's going on out there?' he thought, going outside.

An emerald green blade was running over some stones and twigs. Then it flew up into a girl's hand.

"Hey Raven!" Max called.

"Oh hi Maxie. Enjoying the party?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah it's alright. Had fun today?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Sure…" Raven grinned slyly at him.

Max had no idea what was so funny. Was there something on his face?

"Max, er you still have the spider in your hair!" Raven started laughing.

He still had the same tarantula in his hair from earlier in the day; when he and Raven were playing pranks on each other!

Max pulled the hairy arachnid out of his hair. It looked pretty harmless, staring up at him with eight dark beady eyes.

Max ran his hand over the spider. "It's really fuzz…"

"MAX NOO…"

"OW!" Max dropped the spider which moved away from them.

"Max are you okay?" Raven ran to the blonde, checking his arm. There were two bloody cuts there.

"Don't worry Max…" Raven started, before a group of people ran out of the house.

"What's going on here!" Hillary demanded.

"Max needs the antidote for spider bites," Raven declared, holding Max's arm.

"There is no cure," Tyson said, grinning sheepishly.

"Wuh!" Max was shocked. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Come on guys, be serious!" Raven said, an eyebrow raised. There was always a cure for spider bites.

Kai shook his head. Max's eyes widened. Why was this happening to him?

"You guys! Hurry up and…" Raven felt extra weight on her shoulder. She looked to Max who was unconscious. "Max!"

Everyone except Kai went back into the house. Hillary had a worried look on her face, but she knew there was nothing to worry about.

"OH MY GOD!" Raven cried. Max looked terribly pale. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING! GET BACK HERE!"

She laid him down on the ground. Then Kai walked to Max and bent down. He put two fingers on his wrist.

"He's dead," Kai said.

"WHAT!" Raven shouted. This was unbelievable. Coming from Kai…why would he be joking about something as serious as this!

"MAX!" Raven looked down. She never thought that anyone could die from spider bites…But coming from Kai, she believed it to be true.

"Hn? What happened?" the blonde asked, trying to get up.

"OH MY GOD! MAX YOU'RE ALIVE!" Raven hugged him tightly.

"Er, yeah…shouldn't I be?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Gods, we thought you were dead Max!"

Kai smirked. Then Hillary came out with some bandages and liquids. She went over to Max and cleaned the wounds and bandaged it all up.

"What the…" Raven was confused about what had just happened.

"April Fool's Raven!" Tyson said.

"It was all a joke?" Raven demanded.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" Ray asked. Amusement in his eyes.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS WAS ALL A SICK JOKE!" she shouted.

"Well yeah, Raven." Max said, smiling.

"Who's the one who came up with the idea?" Raven asked calmly. "I mean it was pretty clever of ya."

"Me of course!" Tyson said.

"So, it was you all along?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Yup! It was all me…" he said stupidly.

Raven was already up and ready to hit him.

"Uh, Tyson…"

"What is it Chief?"

"I suggest you run!"

"Whoa!" Tyson started running, for fear of his life. "It was just a JOKE!"

"April Fool's was already over at noon, Tyson." Kenny said.

"Er…KAI! YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING WOULD GO FINE!" Tyson yelled over his shoulder.

Kai smirked. "Chumps…"

* * *

A/N: And that's April Fools for ya! Hope you liked it! Though it's kinda late. Please review! XD 


End file.
